Security cameras are often positioned behind protective, transparent covers or shields to prevent tampering and other undesirable interaction with the camera. With such cameras, it is important to reduce the negative effects of incoming radiation interfering with the shield. For example, light incident on the protective shield may undergo total internal reflection within the shield, the shield effectively acting as a wave guide to cause the incident light to be transmitted along the shield and onto the camera lens.
Certain foam gaskets are sometimes appropriate and useful in shielding camera lenses from unwanted light interference. For example, foam gaskets may be useful for a single-headed camera (that is, a camera having a single camera lens), in which the protective shield is typically hemispherical in shape. However, such gaskets are less effective if the protective shield is, for example, irregularly shaped, as may be the case with a multi-headed camera comprising multiple camera lenses.
In this context, the present disclosure seeks to provide an improved gasket for a camera lens, especially for use with a multi-headed camera.